My Disaster
by LittleBuzzBuzz
Summary: She could say without a doubt that this was the worst condition he had ever been in after a fight.


**Ahhh, angst and drama. The two things that I feed off of. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

A loud crash in the dead of night echoed throughout the house, loud enough to wake Sam from her slumber. She opened her eyes slowly and groggily, unsure of whether she had imagined the noise in a dream or not. Her grogginess disappeared and she found herself alert when she heard someone rummaging around outside the bedroom, possibly in the kitchen. She sat up and looked to her left, expecting to see Danny next to her, but he was absent from his usual place in their bed. She assumed that he was the one keeping her awake with all the ruckus and groaned. It was nearly two in the morning and she supposed she should bring him back to bed with her, so she threw the covers off of her and started to walk out of the bedroom. When she entered the kitchen, she saw Danny leaning against the counter with his back to her. He was in his ghost form, so she assumed he had just gotten back from a fight. She noticed broken glass from one of their cups all over the floor, and she guessed that was the loud crash from before that woke her up.

"Danny, are you good?" She asked, but she found herself frozen at the sight of him when he turned around to face her. His suit was ripped in multiple places where he was severely bleeding not only blood, but ectoplasm as well from a number of open wounds all over his body. He had a black eye along with other cuts and bruises scattered across his face and his nose was broken and covered in blood. His shoulder dangled at his side as if it had popped out of the socket and his hair was matted with blood. She could say without a doubt that this was the worst condition he had ever been in after a fight.

"Holy shit, Danny." Was all she could come up with.

"You should see the other guy." He quipped weakly before falling face first onto the floor. He transformed back to his human form as Sam rushed over to him. She pulled his upper body into her lap and noticed he was already starting to bleed through his street clothes.

"What the hell happened?" She asked, never seeing him this bad before.

"Bathroom... quickly..." He mumbled, barely conscious. Sam stood and was somehow able to drag him to the bathroom where he started vomiting blood and ectoplasm into the toilet.

"Danny, we have to get you to a hospital." She said, worried that this was a sign of internal bleeding.

"No... no hospital..." He slurred out before finally falling unconscious onto the bathroom floor. Every time he got injured, Danny refused to go to the hospital. It turns out that even doctors and nurses got freaked out at the sight of ectoplasm and sometimes they were even too starstruck to stay focused. Mix in the paparazzi that was always waiting outside for him and that was good enough for Danny to decide to avoid hospitals altogether. Seeing Danny this hurt, Sam knew she had to do something or she could lose him. She decided bringing him to Fenton Works was the best idea. His parents not only knew everything about ghosts, but they dabbled in the medical field as well. With all the blood and grime all over him, she couldn't even tell where his wounds were, so she decided to drag him into the shower to quickly clean him. She was thankful he was unconscious at the moment or he'd most likely be screaming in pain at the hot water entering his wounds. Afterward, she had called Maddie to let her know that she was on her way over and she would need help getting Danny out of the car. By the time she pulled up at Fenton Works, Jack and Maddie were already outside. They rushed over to the passenger's side and gasped at the sight of their mangled son.

"What happened?" Maddie asked as Jack picked Danny up in his arms, his head hanging limply.

"I don't know. He passed out before he could give me any details." Sam said as she followed them into the house. They brought him down to the basement and cleared a table to have him lay down on. "He might be bleeding internally. He threw up blood and ectoplasm." She informed them.

"We'll take care of him, Sam. Go on upstairs and get some rest." Maddie told her.

"I don't want to leave him." She said, afraid that the worst could happen while she was gone.

"He's a strong kid, Sam. We'll take care of him." Jack added. "Wait upstairs. You need to sleep." She took one last look at Danny before obeying her future in-laws. She hesitantly climbed two sets of stairs to get to Danny's old room and paused in the doorway. His parents had turned it into a guest bedroom after he had moved out with her last year. His bed, dresser, and old computer desk remained in the same place, but his bedding was different and the room seemed empty without his old posters plastered all over the walls. She walked over to his bed and buried herself under the covers before bringing her knees up to her chest. How could she sleep with Danny in such critical condition? How could he let himself get so injured? He knew that he could always call her or Tucker at any time for help to prevent something like this, so why didn't he? She couldn't fight the tears that she felt coming as she fell deeper into worry and anxiety, and for the first time in years, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

 **This will be a two-shot, so there's only one more chapter after this. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you :)**


End file.
